comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-62015
Earth-62015 is a reality which combines elements of Mortal Kombat, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, and Sonic the Hedgehog Lore with DC and Marvel, with only a handful of characters from the two comic franchises appearing. Method to Madness So before, I made a reality called Earth-11201984 which eventually imploded on itself with information. So I'm trying again. This time, what I'm going to try to do is work on the characters one franchise at a time. And if anyone wants to help out, that would be FAN-FRICKIN-TASTIC. Characters Z Fighters Naruto (62015).png|Naruto Uzumaki (Earth-62015) Raiden (62015).png|Raiden (Earth-62015) Goku- (62015).png|Son Goku (Earth-62015) Sasuke (62015).png|Sasuke Uchiha (Earth-62015) Liu Kang (62015).jpg|Liu Kang (Earth-62015) Vegeta (62015).png|Vegeta (Earth-62015) Kakashi (62015).png|Kakashi Hatake (Earth-62015) Kung Lao (62015).png|Kung Lao (Earth-62015) Piccolo (62015).png|Piccolo (Earth-62015) Gaara (62015).png|Gaara (Earth-62015) Jade (62015).png|Jade (Earth-62015) Krillin (62015).png|Krillin (Earth-62015) Hinata (62015).png|Hinata Hyuga (Earth-62015) Johnny Cage (62015).png|John Carlton (Earth-62015) Tien (62015).jpg|Tienshinhan (Earth-62015) Sakura (62015).png|Sakura Haruno (Earth-62015) Scorpion (62015).png|Hanzo Hazashi (Earth-62015) Yamcha (62015).png|Yamcha (Earth-62015) Sai (62015).png|Sai (Earth-62015) Sub-Zero (62015).png|Kuai Liang (Earth-62015) 18 (62015).png|Android 18 (Earth-62015) Shikamaru (62015).png|Shikamaru Nara (Earth-62015) Sonya Blade (62015).png|Sonya Blade (Earth-62015) Roshi (62015).png|Roshi (Earth-62015) Tsunade (62015).png|Tsunade Senju (Earth-62015) Jax (62015).png|Jackson Briggs (Earth-62015) Good Buu (62015).png|Good Buu (Earth-62015) Jiraiya (62015).png|Jiraiya (Earth-62015) Kitana (62015).png|Kitana (Earth-62015) Android 17 (62015).png|Android 17 (Earth-62015) Might Guy (62015).png|Might Guy (Earth-62015) Smoke (62015).png|Tomas Vrbada (Earth-62015) Bulma (62015).jpg|Bulma Brief (Earth-62015) Rock Lee (62015).png|Rock Lee (Earth-62015) Cyrax (62015).png|Cyrax (Earth-62015) Chi-Chi (62015).png|Chi-Chi (Earth-62015) Ino (62015).png|Ino Yamanaka (Earth-62015) Ermac (62015).png|Ermac (Earth-62015) Kami (62015).png|Kami (Earth-62015) Tobi (62015).jpg|Tobi (Earth-62015) Kabal (62015).png|Kabal (Earth-62015) Android 16 (62015).png|Android 16 (Eart-62015) Neji (62015).png|Neji Hyuga (Earth-62015) Nightwolf (62015).png|Nightwolf (Earth-62015) Jaco (62015).png|Jaco (Earth-62015) Konohamaru (62015).jpg|Konohamaru Sarutobi (Earth-62015) Sindel (62015).jpg|Sindel (Earth-62015) Supreme Kai (62015).jpg|Supreme Kai (Earth-62015) Hamura (62015).png|Hamura Otsutsuki (Earth-62015) Stryker (62015).jpg|Kurtis Stryker (Earth-62015) Hercule Satan (62015).png|Hercule Satan (Earth-62015) Yamato (62015).png|Yamato (Earth-62015) Fujin (62015).jpg|Fujin (Earth-62015) Mr Popo (62015).png|Mr. Popo (Earth-62015) Temari (62015).png|Temari (Earth-62015) Sareena (62015).jpg|Sareena (Earth-62015) Beerus (62015).png|Beerus (Earth-62015) Killer Bee (62015).jpg|Killer Bee (Earth-62015) Kai (62015).jpg|Kai (Earth-62015) Gowasu (62015).jpg|Gowasu (Earth-62015) Nagato (62015).png|Nagato (Earth-62015) Li Mei (62015).jpg|Li Mei (Earth-62015) Whis (62015).jpeg|Whis (Earth-62015) Hashirama (62015).png|Hashirama Senju (Earth-62015) Bo Rai Cho (62015).png|Bo' Rai Cho (Earth-62015) Tarble (62015).png|Tarble (Earth-62015) Itachi Uchiha (62015).jpg|Itachi Uchiha (Earth-62015) Kenshi (62015).png|Kenshi Takahasi (Earth-62015) Kibito (62015).png|Kibito (Earth-62015) Minato Namikaze (62015).png|Minato Namikaze (Earth-62015) Frost (62015).jpg|Frost (Earth-62015) King Kai (62015).png|King Kai (Earth-62015) Shisui Uchiha (62015).png|Shisui Uchiha (Earth-62015) Shujinko (62015).png|Shujinko (Earth-62015) Kibito Kai (62015).png|Kibito Kai (Earth-62015) Hiruzen Sarutobi (62015).png|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Earth-62015) Ashrah (62015).jpg|Ashrah (Earth-62015) Dende (62015).png|Dende (Earth-62015) Tobirama Senju (62015).png|Tobirama Senju (Earth-62015) Taven (62015).jpg|Taven (Earth-62015) Bardock (62015).png|Bardock (Earth-62015) Kurama (62015).jpg|Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox (Earth-62015) Kotal Kahn (62015).png|Kotal Kahn (Earth-62015) Grandpa Gohan (62015).png|Grandpa Gohan (Earth-62015) Neji Hyuga (62015).png|Neji Hyuga (Earth-62015) Cassie Cage (62015).png|Cassandra Carlton (Earth-62015) Omni-King (62015).jpg|Omni-King (Earth-62015) Sage of Six Paths (62015).png|Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Earth-62015) Erron Black (62015).png|Erron Black (Earth-62015) Gohan (62015).jpg|Son Gohan (Earth-62015) Sarada (62015).png|Sarada Uchiha (Earth-62015) Infinity Stones Tesseract (62015).png H Soul Stone (62015).jpg Aether (62015).png Necklace of Agamotto (62015).jpg Orb Opened (62015).jpg Scepter Shattered (62015).jpg Thanos (62015).png|Thanos (Earth-62015) Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange (62015).jpg|Stephen Strange (Earth-62015) Karl Mordo (62015).jpg|Karl Mordo (Earth-62015) Wong (62015).jpg|Wong (Earth-62015) Doctor Doom (62015).jpg|Victor Von Doom (Earth-62015) Dormammu (62015).jpg|Dormammu (Earth-62015) Kaecilius (62015).png|Kaecilius (Earth-62015) Ancient One (62015).jpg|Ancient One (Earth-62015) Herald of Galactus Galactus (62015).jpg|Galactus (Earth-62015) Silver Surfer (62015).jpg|Norrin Radd (Earth-62015) Bat Family Batman (62015).png|Wang Baixi (Earth-62015) Batgirl (62015).jpg|Cassandra Cain (Earth-62015) Catwoman (62015).png|Eiko Hashigawa (Earth-62015) Huntress (62015).jpg|Paula Nguyen (Earth-62015) Nightwing (62015).jpg|Richard Grayson (Earth-62015) Red Robin (62015).jpg|Timothy Drake (Earth-62015) Robin (62015).png|Ibn Al Xuffasch (Earth-62015) Lantern Corps Green Lantern (62015).jpg|Simon Baz (Earth-62015) Abin Sur (62015).jpg|Abin Sur (Earth-62015) Arisia Rrab (62015).jpg|Arisia Rrab (Earth-62015) Boodikka (62015).jpg|Boodikka (Earth-62015) Kilowog (62015).jpg|Kilowog (Earth-62015) Mogo (62015).jpg|Mogo (Earth-62015) Soranik Natu (62015).jpg|Soranik Natu (Earth-62015) Tomar-Tu (62015).png|Tomar-Tu (Earth-62015) Superfamily Superman (62015).jpg|Kal-El (Earth-62015) Super-Man (62015).jpg|Kong Kenan (Earth-62015) Superman II (62015).jpg|Alexander Luthor (Earth-62015) Doctor Omen (62015).png|Doctor Omen (Earth-62015) Mercy Graves (62015).jpg|Mercy Graves (Earth-62015) Power-Girl (62015).jpg|Kara Jor-El (Earth-62015) Laney Lan (62015).jpg|Laney Lan (Earth-62015) Supergirl (62015).jpg|Kara Zor-El (Earth-62015) Wonder Family Wonder Woman (62015).jpg|Peng Deilan (Earth-62015) Big Hero 6 Baymax (62015).png|Baymax (Earth-62015) Fredzilla (62015).png|Fred (Earth-62015) GoGo Tomago (62015).png|Gogo Tomago (Earth-62015) Hiro (62015).png|Hiro Hamada (Earth-62015) Honey Lemon (62015).png|Honey Lemon (Earth-62015) Wasabi (62015).png|Wasabi (Earth-62015) Hulk Family Hulk (62015).jpg|Amadeus Cho (Earth-62015) She-Hulk (62015).jpg|Claire Temple (Earth-62015) Red Hulk (62015).jpg|Robert Maverick (Earth-62015) Arrow Family Green Arrow (62015).jpg|Oliver Queen (Earth-62015) Green Arrow II (62015).jpg|Emiko Queen (Earth-62015) Black Canary (62015).jpg|Dinah Lance (Earth-62015) Black Canary II (62015).jpg|Sara Lance (Earth-62015) Iron Family Iron Man (62015).jpg|Anthony Stark (Earth-62015) JARVIS (62015).jpg|Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-62015) FRIDAY (62015).jpg|F.R.I.D.A.Y. (Earth-62015) Pepper Potts (62015).jpg|Virginia Potts (Earth-62015) Captain Marvel Captain Marvel (62015).jpg|Mar-Vell (Earth-62015) Captain Marvel II (62015).jpg|Genis-Vell (Earth-62015) Binary (62015).jpg|Carol Danvers (Earth-62015) Captain Marvel III (62015).jpg|Carol Danvers (Earth-62015) Miss Marvel (62015).png|Carol Danvers (Earth-62015) Ms Marvel (62015).jpg|Carol Danvers (Earth-62015) Warbird (62015).jpg|Carol Danvers (Earth-62015) Miss Marvel II (62015).jpg|Kamala Khan (Earth-62015) Ant Family Ant-Man (62015).png|Scott Lang (Earth-62015) Hank Pym (62015).jpg|Henry Pym (Earth-62015) Stinger (62015).jpg|Cassandra Lang (Earth-62015) Wasp (62015).jpg|Nadia Pym (Earth-62015) Flash Family Flash (62015).jpg|Bartholomew Allen (Earth-62015) Kid Flash (62015).jpg|Wallace West (Earth-62015) Iris West (62015).jpg|Iris West (Earth-62015) - Wally's cousin and Barry's girlfriend. Linda Park (62015).png|Linda Park (Earth-62015) Kid Flash II (62015).jpg|Wallace West II (Earth-62015) - Iris' little brother, unknowingly shares the same name as his cousin. Teen Titans Beast Boy (62015).jpg|Garfield Logan (Earth-62015) Cyborg (62015).jpg|Victor Stone (Earth-62015) Raven (62015).jpg|Raven (Earth-62015) Starfire (62015).jpg|Koriand'r (Earth-62015) Ravager (62015).jpg|Rose Wilson (Earth-62015) Iron Fist Iron Fist (62015).jpg|Daniel Rand (Earth-62015) Colleen Wing (62015).jpg|Colleen Wing (Earth-62015) Jessica Jones (62015).jpg|Jessica Jones (Earth-62015) Luke Cage (62015).jpg|Luke Cage (Earth-62015) Danielle Cage (62015).png|Danielle Cage (Earth-62015) Daredevil (62015).jpg|Matthew Murdock (Earth-62015) Spider-Family Spider-Man (62015).jpg|Pavitr Prabhakar (Earth-62015) Meera Jain (62015).jpg|Meera Jein (Earth-62015) Silk (62015).jpg|Cindy Moon (Earth-62015) Ganke Lee (62015).jpeg|Ganke Lee (Earth-62015) Old Spider (62015).png|Ezekiel Sims (Earth-62015) Master Weaver (62015).jpg|Karn (Earth-62015) Wolverine * Wolverine (James Howlett) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) * Rogue (Anna Marie) * X-23 (Laura Kinney) * Mariko Yashida * Yukio Vision Family * Vision * Virginia * Viv * Vin Power Rangers (Yeah, I just said Power Rangers) * Zordon * Alpha * Bulk & Skull Freedom Fighters Blue Condor (62015).jpg|Blue Condor (Earth-62015) Flying Dragon General (62015).png|Kong Zhongdan (Earth-62015) Folding Paper Man (62015).jpg|Folding Paper Man (Earth-62015) Ghost Woman (62015).jpg|Ghost Woman (Earth-62015) Human Firecracker (62015).jpg|Kong Zhonglan (Earth-62015) Liberty Goddess (62015).jpg|Kuang Meitai (Earth-62015) Sunbeam (62015).jpg|Sunbeam (Earth-62015) Reverse-Flashes * Godspeed (August Heart) * Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne) * Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) * Rival (Edward Clariss) The Legion of Doom * Bane * David Cain * Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) * Hugo Strange * Joker * Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) * Nyssa Raatko * Prometheus * Ra's Al Ghul * Talia Al Ghul * Sinestro * Parallax * Bizarro * Brainiac * Darkseid * Doomsday * Lobo * Mongul * Jinx * Yokai * Abomination * Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) * Mandarin * Ronan The Accuser * MODOK * Moonstone (Karla Soften) * Mystique * Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) * Black Ant (Eric O'Grady) * Ultron * Doctor Alchemy/Savitar * Gorilla Grodd * Daken * Sabretooth (Victor Creed) * Shingen Yashida * Trigon * Blackfire (Komand'r) * Menace (Lily Hollister) * Spider-Queen (Adriana Soria) * Green Goblin (Nalin Oberoi) * Regent (Augustus Roman) * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) * Doctor Octopus * Venom * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Lord Zedd * Squatt and Baboo * Rito Revolto * Finster * Scorpina * Machine Empire * King Mondo * Lokar * Tom Oliver * Master Vile * Hydrohog * Putty * Z-Putty * Tenga Warriors * Psycho Rangers Inheritors * Morlun * Karn * Solus * Brix & Bora * Daemos * Jennix * Verna Sword of Rao * General Zod * Faora * General Astra * Non Altered Timelines * Counter Earth-62015 * Alternate Earth-62015 * Future Earth-62015 Category:Realities Category:Earth-62015 Category:Created by Spencerdude95